Megawar III
by Kishi Kat
Summary: When a she-kat from the future comes to the past to keep a war from happenning she gets more than she bargained for.
1. The Dawning

Swat Kats--the Radical Squadron   
Megawar III   
  
Written By Razaar Kaadle AKA Kishi Kat!  
  
This story is really long. If you don't know who the SWAT Kat's characters are I suggest you read some other fics/watch the show until you are familiar as I'm not going into details on the canon characters. If you think some of the first bits are a little odd, you're not alone, it was originally written in first person format and I decided I didn't like it.  
  
Icess, Drazca, the Lizard Legion, Novara, Siege, Surge, Domingo and Mage are MY chars. Please don't use 'em without asking me first! (I reserve the right to tell you "no" :D) This story was written circa 1997.   
  
Chapter 1--The Dawning   
  
A tawny colored tabby striped she-kat and a reddish fox in a trenchcoat walked down streets which in their time are long gone. The she-kat is named Siege and the Fox is called Mage. They have vowed to stop a war in just a short amount of time. As they walk along they remember what they were told when they were sent back...   
  
*Future*   
  
"Siege, you are the lucky one who is being sent back. You have a task of grave importance to perform. You must stop Megawar III." Commander Felina Feral said looking at the scruffy she-kat before her.   
  
"I know what I need to do. Just be sure to send along my backup when he's free." Siege answered. Commander F. Feral gritted her teeth.   
  
"Fine fine. I'll send Surge along as soon as his sentance is up." She said. Siege looked at the Fox next to her.   
"You set Mage?"   
  
"Set Siege. Lets rock and roll!" Mage pulled his leather glove on and nodded to the Pastmaster. The Pastmaster pointed his watch at them and chanted a verse and they were suddenly pulled back in time.   
  
Somewhere across the far reaches of the sprawling metropolis called Megakat City, Enforcer cars' shrill siren went off, foretelling the story of this city's life. A story of crime, a story of greed, a story of heroes and villains. Siege is listening to the silence of the night, a calm before a storm. Suddenly she can hear the sound of a jet, is it? Siege looks up. Yes, it is. It's the Turbokat. Siege and Mage know the Swat Kats as Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson. They know why they are here, they are here to help, whom they do not know. Megakat City is in grave danger and no one will know if they can't find someone who will believe them. They tried to tell the Enforcers, that was a big mistake...   
  
Siege and Mage walked into Enforcer Headquarters and they immediately regretted ever doing so.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" Commander Feral yelled as she walked into his office.   
  
Siege decided that she had better get on with this so, she blurted out, "Megakat City is in great danger. The Enforcers will not be able to stop the people responsible without help from the Swat Kats. The Army, Navy and Air Force wouldn't hurt much either." Siege told Feral. From the look on his face, she didn't suppose he enjoyed that little statement.   
  
"Who are you and what do you think you are doing in my office insulting me and my Enforcers?!!" Feral demanded of her, rudely, Siege thought.   
  
"My name is Siege, I am trying to warn you!" she screamed as they were hauled out of Enforcer headquarters and dumped in a dejected little heap on the sidewalk.   
  
Siege grabbed the Enforcer, who was nearest to her and screamed in his face, "WHY WON'T YOU KATS LISTEN TO ME??"   
"I don't know why the Commander didn't just throw you into the asylum with Lenny Ringtail and all the other lunatics." said the Enforcer.   
  
"I am not crazy! I'm from the future and I'm trying to warn you about the beginning of Megawar III. Dark Kat and the other bad Kats are not responsible for this. Icess wants to make it look like it is them, it's not!" Siege said, glad that at least someone would hear her out.   
  
"What are you talking about? You lunatic." the Enforcer asked her and walked away not expecting an answer.   
Siege and Mage walked into another building.   
  
"What are you doing in here? You don't have security clearance here. Get out or I'll call the Enforcers." The voice belonged to a security guard. Siege looked around and took stock of her surroundings. It all looked so strange to her... yet so familiar. Siege knows where she is now, she remembered that the City Hall used to look like this, but that was before Icess. Siege knew the place only from history and the few surviving photographs she had seen.   
  
"I said get out!" the guard again. They only wish that they could tell the Deputy Mayor. Ms. Briggs would believe them... at least the future Ms. Briggs would.   
  
"Try to get him to let us in." Siege whispered to Mage.   
  
Mage decided to try his luck, "Would you believe me if I told you I was from the future?"   
  
"Get out of here, the Mayor has important work to do." the guard told her. More than likely the Mayor was playing golf and Ms. Briggs was doing all the work.   
  
They were yet again hauled forcibly from a place that in the future they would have been a welcome sight.   
Siege and Mage have wandered far from Megakat City, though they can still see its lights. The sun is rising and they decide to take shelter in the Megakat City Salvage Yard.   
  
****some time later****   
  
The sun was shining down on Siege and she squinted in its brightness. Mage was sleeping still in the backseat of an old car. Siege looked around and saw a rusty dump truck loaded with every sort of mechanical, metal, or electronic appliance, and scrap you could ever name. She decided that she had better check this out.   
  
"Hey ya' losers come out an' get yer surprises!" the voice belongs to a short, hefty looking tomkat.   
  
*INSIDE THE GARAGE*   
  
"Aww, crud," Chance said as he crawled out from beneath the car he was working on, "Do they have to show up every time we have something to do?"   
  
"I'll answer that, yes." said Jake.   
  
The two kats got up and walked out the door to confront two of the stupidest, nastiest, and all around ugliest kats in Megakat City.   
  
"HaHaHa. It's about time youse two. Me an' Burke have got a whole load of surprises for ya' !!" the short kat laughed as he pulled the lever to release the load. Then without warning he shot out a fist and hit the smaller of the two kats from the garage. That made her MAD!   
  
Before Siege knew what she was doing she was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Hey you short, fat, hairless excuse for a kat! Why don't you do the citizens a favor and pull your lip over your head and swallow! I just couldn't help myself, I had to say SOMETHING before I was scared to death."   
  
"Are ya' callin' me ugly or sumtin'?" he yelled back at her.   
  
Siege decided to have a little fun with him.   
"I don't have to you already did."   
  
"Dat's it. Come out here and I'll tear you apart." he yelled at her. Siege walked out from behind a mangled mass of cars.   
  
"Go get her, Murray!" the taller fat one yelled at his friend.   
  
"So your name is Murray, I think your mama shoulda called you Ugly!"   
  
Why you dirty she-kat. I'll wring your scrawny little neck." Murray yelled.   
  
Siege pointed at herself and told him to take his best shot. He charged forward and was almost to her when she sidestepped him and he ran into the side of an old car, head first.   
  
"You are even uglier now than you were before." Siege said to him. He shook his head as if to clear it and rolled over to look up at her.   
  
Siege looked at the crumpled form lying there, he just looked back at her. She thought about how she had just kicked his butt all over the place without even trying.   
  
"My name is Siege and I earned it well." She told him.   
  
For the first time, one of the kats from the garage spoke to her.   
  
"I think he's *snerk* better looking than he was before!" the tall, muscular, blond tabby said to her. The smaller, brown kat looked at Murray then he looked up at her. The brown kat walked back to the garage ineffectively stiffling a laugh. Then Murray pulled himself to his feet. Staggering, he walked over to his friend, Burke. The slightly taller kat was helping his friend into the passenger side of the truck. Then he walked over and climbed into the driver side and started the engine and drove away. Siege was left standing in the early morning light with the blond tabby kat. 


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2--The Truth   
  
She had stood looking at the tabby and he stood looking back at her.   
  
"I thought you might have wanted some help with your friends there...or are they your friends?" Siege didn't know what to say to him.   
  
"They aren't." he said frowning suddenly.   
  
"I was just trying to teach him a ..."   
  
"I don't care what you were trying to do!" he snapped at her. "You coulda killed Murray…congradulations!" he laughed and started walking toward the garage motioning for her to follow.   
  
"Wait. I have to go get Mage." Siege ran back over and woke Mage who sleepily followed her back to the garage. He promptly curled up on the sofa and went back to sleep.   
  
Once she was inside with Mage, Jake gave her a look that was almost as if he were measuring her up. Siege thought to herself 'What did I do this time?'   
  
He looked at her then shook his head and asked her, "Where did you get that uniform?"   
  
She thought fast and tried to lie to Jake. Yet another of her Big Mistakes...   
  
"Ummmm…I bought it at the Salvation Army?" She said.   
  
Chance looked at her and said "How did you find an SWAT Kat flight suit in a second hand shop?"   
  
Siege decided to just get it over with, "Alright, would you believe me if I told you that I was sent here from the future by an 827 year old sorcerer to alter the past and in the process lost most of my memory and can't go back to the future and in the future you are all old and gray and that I know your little secret and I'm a pilot too and got kicked out of the Enforcers, Commander Feral is not who you think it is and I am a Swat Kat?" She stopped to breathe, her need to for oxygen was the only thing that had stopped her from telling all that she could remember.   
  
Chance looked as if he were about to explode with laughter.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Chance asked her. "Better yet, why don't you tell me and Jake everything?"   
  
He turned and walked into the garage and Siege followed him. She followed Chance up an old steel spiral staircase in one corner of the garage and stepped into the humble place that Chance and Jake call home.   
  
"It's time for you to tell us your story, as you obviously already know ours." Jake said as Siege began her story.   
  
"Well let me start at the beginning. I was born in the year 2005. I am not allowed to reveal my true identity for reasons best left alone. I was sent here by an 827 year old sorcerer who called himself the Pastmaster."   
  
"The Pastmaster!?" Chance exclaimed, Jake punched him in his shoulder so he'd shut up and she could tell her story.   
  
"Oww, quit it, Jake." Chance said. "You said something about knowing our secret. What exactly is it you know?"   
  
"I'm not exactly sure you want to know." Siege told them.   
  
"Tell us."   
  
"Fine, Chance Furlong, I'll tell you. But always remember this, you asked for it! I know who your alter egos are. Chance you are also known as T-Bone. And you're Jake Clawson A.K.A. Razor."   
  
Well that almost blew Chance's mind for him. Jake just looked at her.   
  
"Who told you who we were?" Chance has just rejoined our little talk show.   
  
"You told me. Because when I was a kitten you decided to train me, Mage, Surge and Domingo as 'replacements'."   
  
"Hold it, hold it. I thought you said that you had lost your memory?" Chance asked her.   
  
"I didn't lose all of it just a few of the details and I've been regaining it a little at a time."   
  
"Why would the Pastmaster want to send you and your friend down there back here to help us?" Jake asked her without looking at her.   
  
"There are three reasons. Number one: We were the only ones brave enough to go. Number two: I'm the only one who knew who and where to ask." Siege hesitated to go any further.   
  
"Well what's your third reason?" Chance asked her.   
  
"I'm a Swat Kat."   
  
Chance's jaw dropped and he stared at her. He turned to look at Jake and said, "I tell ya Jake it ain't possible! Why would we train replacements? Besides, when did we decide to take up kitten raising?"   
  
"Well, Chance she knows who we are and that's not to mention that she acts and dresses like us. She also has your taste in T.V. shows and food."   
  
Siege was busying herself watching one of the greatest episodes of 'Scaredy Kat' and wolfing down Nacho chips like there was no tomorrow. Chance walked back in from the garage and flopped down on the couch and started to eat the nachos with her. Mage was sitting up staring in the kitchen. He reached over and waved his paw at Siege.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Gimme Nachos?" Mage asked. Siege dumped a bunch of them into his paw.   
  
"And what's wrong with 'Scaredy Kat'?" he asked Jake and in the process blew chip crumbs all over him.   
  
"Oh absolutely nothing. It's just that some kats have better taste in T.V. shows. Litterbin, now there's a funny show."   
  
"No Way" both Siege and Chance answered that one at the same time. Chance looked at her then turned his attention back to the T.V. The show went off all too soon. Siege got up and wandered outside, there was a strange purplish mist floating around out there and she walked over to it and reached in. Chance saw the mist too. He came out with his crow bar in hand. He looked ready to whack her friend in the mist for a home run and the pennant.   
  
"NO! Don't hit him!" Siege yelled and ran over to Chance.   
  
"Crud, what *is* that thing?" Chance asked her not dropping his stance for a second.   
  
"It's all right. Domingo will you cut it out and show yourself?"   
  
The mist stayed where it was.   
  
"Let me add something, BEFORE you get your head knocked off?"   
  
The mist dissipated very quickly after that. A lizard-like creature stood there. Siege wished he had stayed where he was; now Chance looked like Babe Ruth standing there.   
  
"Hail to you great Siege and hail to you friend the great baseball kat!" Domingo said. Siege wished he'd just shut up while he was ahead.   
  
"It's VIPER!" Chance yelled as he swung the crowbar. 


	3. Evil Also Rises

Chapter 3 -- Evil Also Rises   
  
"I have the best plans, Viper!" said the low ominous voice of Dark Kat.   
  
"I don't care what plansss you have Dark Kat. I WILL have my MegkatSwamp City, with or without your help." Dr. Viper hissed in return.   
  
"Why don't you both just shut up? I can't concentrate on MY plans for revenge on that treacherous tomkat T-Bone!" came the sultry voice of Turmoil, "I will hold all of you responsible if these plans fail!"   
  
Dr. Viper looked at Turmoil and then at Dark Kat. He hissed at them and then stalked out of the room, slamming the door with his tail on the way out.   
  
***IN THE SEWER***   
  
Dr. Viper was having a little rampage...   
  
"Thossse ssstupid foolsss! My plansss are better than both theirsss together!" Dr. Viper complained to one of his 'plantimals'.   
  
A strange, dry voice spoke right behind him and he whirled around on the creature... "You are much like uz, Dr Viper." the voice said. A shadow moved and a lizard stepped forward. "I azzume I can truzt a fellow lizard?" the lizard asked his eyes glowing a dull orange.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Dr. Viper asked.   
  
"I zimply want your help to get rid of the Zwat Katz. My name is Drazca, I serve Icezz, the sorcerezz, she has come to conquer this world. If you are not with uz you are the enemy!" Drazca said with a wave of his hand, hundreds of lizards and vicious looking creatures came from the shadows. Viper gulped, but he was already convinced that Icess was someone he would like to meet and be on the good side of, at least for a while. 


	4. The Few...

Chapter 4 -- The Few...   
  
"Oh, who got the license number of that truck?" Domingo asked even though his head was throbbing with pain, "Where am I now?"   
He flicked his tongue out and looked around. He was inside the garage and had a bag of ice on his head. He removed the bag and ate the ice from insode it.   
  
"I hope you're happy, lizard lips. You managed to get yourself a nice lump.." Siege said to Domingo poking him. Then she turned her attention to the striped tomkat standing on the other side of the room. "I suppose you aren't a pilot after all. Your name isn't Chance it's Babe and you are a baseball player!"   
  
"Hey, don't take it out on me! You seem to be buddy buddy with all them bad kats and 'Domingo' here looks an awful lot like a certain mutated sicko." Chance said. He was ticked and she could tell, but she wasn't going to let him run her friend into the ground.   
  
"Domingo doesn't even look like Dr. Viper! And what am I supposed to do, stand there and let you beat him?! If you want a bad kat's kid look at Surge!"   
  
"Siege, you've got to calm down or your going to give Domingo a worse headache than he already has! Even worse, you'll give _me_ one!" Mage said to her as he came over to her side. Siege flopped down next to Domingo and inspected the lump on his head.   
  
Mean while, in the future Surge has a few more minutes to his 'light' sentence. He blew up a few hundred light bulbs in MegaKat City, including the ones in the Hanger.   
  
****THE FUTURE****   
  
"As much as I hate to do this and against my better judgment as an Enforcer," Commander Feral said as she unlocked the door of Surge's cell, "There, Surge, you are free to go." She peered into the darkness and tried to pick out Surge from the background.   
  
"Its about dang time Felina. You going soft on me?" Surge said in a sarcastic manner. "Besides it was getting boring in there. Not to mention a little dark." he said.   
  
"If you hadn't blown up the bulbs in cell it wouldn't be dark." Commander Felina Feral replied sharply. She was a little surprised at his appearance for now he was no longer dressed in the prisoners' uniform, instead he had on a Swat Kat flight suit.   
  
"Shall we go? Which do you prefer Felina or Commander? I'm not particular."   
  
"You will refer to me by my proper title of Commander. Is that clear?" Felina replied with a tinge of malice to the kat who had spent nearly two years aggravating every Enforcer sent to guard his cell block. It had even gotten to the other prisoners. Surge had this uncanny ability to mimic other kats voices.   
  
"All clear with me. After you, COMMANDER." Surge said bowing and sweeping his paws toward the open door.   
  
"I could put you back in that cell!" Felina said dryly. A sudden bang told her yet another light bulb had bit the dust she sighed and kept walking. She knew that no Enforcer in their right mind would ever want Surge back in that cell.   
  
"Ha HA Ha. I hope I never have to see your mucky faces again." Surge was busy tormenting the other prisoners. He laughed as he reached into a cell and grabbed the occupant by his head.   
  
"Let me go! If my Creeplings were here I'd have them chew off your grimy paws!" the occupant fumed.   
  
"Relax, D. K. It's only the most electrifying kat in town." Surge dipped his head as Dark Kats huge fist shot out at him.   
"Temper, temper. Don't get your tail in a twist." Surge remarked as he left the room. Felina looked at him.   
  
"Who do you think you are, Surge?" she asked him sarcastically. Surge stared at her for a moment then focused his attentions on a row of fluorescent lights. Pop. The room went dark.   
  
"Sorry." Surge said and the darkness was split by a soft green glow that Surge held in his hand.   
  
"How did you do that? On second thought never mind. It probably had something to do with you getting what you want from electrical currents." Felina said.   
  
Surge couldn't resist the taunt. He replied in a slightly female voice, "I always get what I want, it's a talent I have. Hee hee heee." Surge giggled at her.   
  
Felina was hot. How dare this little prick laugh at her. "Why don't you just dry up and blow away?!"   
  
Surge pulled an object from his pocket.   
  
"OK, I'll go away but I won't dry up!" With that he disappeared.   
  
*Back to the present* (Doesn't that sound like a weird sequel to Back to the Future? ^..^ 


	5. The Proud

Chapter 5 -- The Proud...  
  
Siege went into the bathroom and got dressed. She walked into the city, once she got to the Enforcer Building she stopped to rummage through her knapsack and found a signaler. Siege pressed the switch on the signaler and now picked up on Surges' trail and him on hers. She was so busy watching the blip that she almost ran over Surge. One thing Siege has learned about Surge is that he loves and can't resist a good joke.   
  
"Surge, you old thick-skulled pervert!"   
  
"Siege, you water retaining sea cow!"   
  
They greeted each other with insults all the time. Several of the Kats on the street stopped and stared at them. They thought the two kats were going to fight. When the twosome started laughing they figured there was nothing to worry about and left. Surge handed her a postcard.   
  
"I wrote this while I was thinking of you." He said with a grin.   
  
Siege read the card out loud, it said,   
  
"Siege,   
Yesterday I saw a spot on the floor that reminded me of your head. So I scrubbed it off.   
Thinking of you,   
Surge."   
  
"Beastly ain't it?" Surge asked her.   
  
"If I had my sword I'd cut off your hands so that you couldn't write any more "fine poetry"."   
  
"You are too kind." Surge said as he ducked the punch that Siege threw at him.   
  
"Listen, I found two kats who'll listen to me." She told him, but Surge wasn't paying attention. He was too busy focusing his attention on a big street light that wasn't on yet.   
  
"Dang, I can't do anything to it. I must have lost my powers." Surge said dejectedly. Siege slapped him in the back of his head.   
  
"You dip, there is no electric current running to it." she told Surge.   
  
"Ow, do you always have to hit me there?" Surge asked her, rubbing his head where she hit him.   
  
"Yes, I have to beat you over the head every once in a while." Siege told him. A battered looking tow-truck pulled up to the curb and Jake and Chance peered out at her new friend. Mage sat in the middle. Domingo, who had been accepted when it was found that he had a certain fondness for nachos, Scaredy Kat, and dismantling household appliances, sat on the back of the truck dressed in a big floppy hat and coat.   
  
"Who's your new friend?" Jake asked her as Surge examined a taillight a little too closely for her liking. She gave him a swift kick in the vicinity of his tail. He turned around and rubbed his rump thoughtfully.   
  
"This is Surge. I better not tell you who he's related to, although by his looks I suppose you could already guess." Siege introduced Surge.   
  
It was beginning to get dark and the street light suddenly flickered on.   
  
"All Right! I wanted another crack at that thing." Surge exclaimed jubilantly. He began to concentrate on the bulb and it grew brighter. POP. The light was gone.   
  
"WooHoo! Gotcha!" Surge grabbed her and started dancing around like an idiot. 


	6. The Insane

Chapter 6--"The Insane."  
  
Domingo offered his hat to Siege. She took it and whapped Surge about the head with it.  
  
"I told you! Don't _do_ that!" She said.   
  
Surge stopped dancing for a moment the thoughtfully said, "But you dance divinely dahling."  
  
Siege raised the hat again and Surge jumped onto the back of the truck.   
  
"Uh-huh. That's what I thought." Siege said as she climbed up and sat down.  
  
"Siege, you're a card you know that?" Domingo said taking his hat back.  
  
"No, Domingo, I'm not a card. A lot of people call me a shrew though" Surge mimicked from the other side of the truck.  
  
"I'll give ya' a shrew energy-boy..."  
  
(Sorry, I'm not finished with this chapter yet!! I'll try to get it done. Kudos, Kishi) 


End file.
